As electronic devices become smaller, there is a continuing desire in the electronics industry to increase the circuit density in electronic components, e.g., integrated circuits, circuit boards, multi-chip modules, chip test devices, and the like, without degrading electrical performance, e.g., without introducing cross-talk capacitive coupling between wires while at the same time increasing speed or signal propagation of these components. One method for accomplishing these goals is to reduce the dielectric constant of the dielectric material in which the wires are embedded. Toward this end, a new class of low dielectric constant (low K) materials have been created. However, as the density of integrated circuits continues to increase, there is a continuing need for insulating materials with ever lower dielectric constants.